


Reunion

by OceanbuttTheTroll



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanbuttTheTroll/pseuds/OceanbuttTheTroll





	Reunion

Years had passed since they saw one another. Since they were torn apart by parents who didn’t approve of their love just because they were both boys. It had happened at Ryan’s house. They were 16 and having the time of their lives rebelling against all of Ryan’s catholic beliefs. They were tangled up in Ryan’s bed, lips crashing together over and over, both of them just wanting to be close to the other. Ryan’s parents weren’t supposed to be home until late, but he had missed the call saying that the meeting had ended early and they were on their way home. The moment constantly replayed in Ryan’s mind whenever he was asked about his first love. The moment when his parents threw the door open to find him in bed with another boy. His mother’s yells of disapproval still rang in his ears. He never forgot what Shane whispered in his ear as he slipped out the door. A whisper, but a promise, “I will never forget you, Ryan Bergara”. The memories of being forced into a cab with all his belongings as he was shipped off to a Catholic camp to “cure his illness” bounced around his brain. But what stood out most was looking up at Shane’s window and seeing him standing there, making a heart with his hands and tears in his eyes. That was the last time he saw Shane. When he returned from camp, his family had moved them away from Chicago and to a small California town. But, now, he stood in the middle of his office, staring at his new coworker. Staring at Shane, the love of his life who was now over six feet tall, but still goddamn gorgeous. And all the bad memories were rushing back, but, before he knew it, Shane was enveloping him in his arms, holding him close to his chest. With that, all the good memories flooded his brain. The memories of sneaking out late at night and joining Shane behind a church to burn Bibles and scatter the ashes around the courtyard, hanging with Shane and his friends in a cornfield and smoking for the first time ever, laughing with Shane as they danced on the cliche “makeout point” under the stars, Shane’s soothing voice comforting him as he wept of his family’s disapproval though he hadn’t even come out yet, and, most of all, the memory of their first time, tangled up in Shane’s bedsheets while his parents were out for a date night. The memory of Shane whispering the most beautiful things to him as their bodies moved together, both so in awe that they were actually, finally, doing this. His heart skipped in his chest at the memory of afterwards, Shane holding him and both of them giggling and giddy and just so completely in love.  
He was pulled back into the present by the soft sound of Shane’s voice in his ear, “I never forgot, you, Ryan Bergara,”  
Ryan broke into sobs, clinging to Shane’s shirt, the most wonderful feeling of relief, joy, and just pure love, filling his chest. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was finally back in Shane’s arms and everything was right again. Shane held him tight and rubbed his back, giving apologetic looks to all their coworkers who stared in confusion. He pulled back from the hug and wiped Ryan’s tears away, “Let me take you out tonight.”  
Ryan nodded and hugged him again, closing his eyes and resting his head on his chest.  
The memories of all these small moments came rushing back to him as he looked over at his husband on the sofa, their fingers intertwined between them and a peaceful silence in the air as they both worked on editing the most recent episode of their show. Ryan smiled softly and looked back at his computer screen, knowing that nothing would ever take them apart again


End file.
